


Trick or Treat

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku goes trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TJ_Dragonblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/gifts).



"Trick or treat!"

Goujun looked down at the small figure in front of him. It was draped in a white sheet, with holes cut out for the eyes. Kenren slouched against the opposite wall, hands tucked into the pockets of a pair of navy-blue pants. Goujun was no expert on fashion from Below, but one inevitably learned such things when Tenpou took an interest in them, and thus he suspected that Kenren was in fact dressed as a naval officer.

"I beg your pardon?" he said to the small figure. Perhaps it was meant to be a ghost, or spirit of some sort.

"Trick or treat!" A plastic gourd-shaped basket was thrust toward him. When he didn't respond, the voice continued, "It's Hallowe'en. Ten-chan said it's a Festival. From Below."

Ah. That would explain it. Across the hall, Kenren slouched harder, cigarette smoke wreathing his head. He looked amused, but wary.

He suspected that Tenpou had quite intentionally 'forgotten' to brief him on this tradition and his intent to send Goku door-to-door. Presumably one would not normally be caught unawares. Yet the request was simple enough: he was meant to provide either a treat (presumably something to eat, knowing Goku's preferences), or play a trick on the ghost.

"A moment, please," he said, retreating into his rooms and closing the door behind him.

The item he sought was a shell from the deep ocean; so perfectly spherical it could nearly be mistaken for an enormous pearl, save for its hinge. Locating it, he opened it gently and placed an apple inside. Then he returned to the door and offered it to the ghost.

The basket was thrust at him again, so he placed it inside, atop an odd assortment of wrapped candies, fruit, a scrap of fabric, and a pair of rocks.

"Happy Hallowe'en!" the ghost chirped, bounding off down the hallway.

Kenren peeled himself off the wall, tipped his head in Goujun's direction, and sauntered after.

"Happy Hallowe'en," Goujun echoed, bemusedly.


End file.
